Once Upon Another Time
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: A drabble collection featuring Setsuna/Mamoru. It's nothing but fluff and cuteness. You can suggest topics, if you want.
1. A moment in Time

AN: I also feel like drabbles. And yes you can suggest some. The main pairing for this drabble is Setsuna/Mamoru. Lately I've fallen back in love with the idea of them together. So, yeah. This is all more or less a set **AU**. Some of them connect some don't.

* * *

Nerves completely gnawed at her, but the emerald haired guardian of time wouldn't let it show. All her concentration was focused on the still hot chocolate that filled the molds of little hearts as she poured as carefully as she could into each of them. It had taken her a while to figure out how to even make the blasted things- if the smudges of coco powder and chocolate smeared across her cheek were anything to go by.

Once that was done, she couldn't resist licking some of it off the bowl. "Hm, I'm sure he'll like it." She said to herself, letting it cool. "I'll just wait."

Putting them away in the fridge, she set to work on dinner. Normally he'd cook but tonight, she wanted it to be utterly perfect.

"Now…where is that recipe?" Her cherry-red eyes flicked through the cookbook that Makoto let her borrow. "Here it is."

She became so wrapped up in cooking that she lost track of time. By the time the dark brown skin woman noticed the time, it was too late to even change and she heard the door open.

"I'm back! Setsuna?"

"Mamoru." She walked to the door, smoothing her hair down but completely forgot to wash the flour off her hands, "Ah, wonderful, it's in my hair."

Though the moment she looked at him, loosening his tie from an interview he had after his internship, she felt herself become warm. A tingly feeling that ran across her skin, with her heart beating faster than it usually did. For a long time, she had watched him, talked to him and even befriended him. Yet their feelings only came to fruition six months ago when they finally confessed to each other in the spring.

She would never forget that moment, the way his eyes -blue as the seas- had looked at her as they did now. Soft and loving.

Though right now, he was chuckling, "I see you've been busy?"

"I- well I just wanted to make this a special evening." Setsuna looked away, the blush threatening to take over her face before she turned back to take his coat, "Here let me."

His smile was still there as he leaned closer to her, "I can see that."

To her utter surprise, one that she rather liked, his tongue flicked across her cheek where the chocolate had stubbornly remained, "I'm sure dessert will be as good as dinner."

This time, she couldn't resist her feelings, and kissed him. As she wrapped her arms around him, it seemed as if everything fell into place perfectly.

In this timeline, she would have her prince.


	2. Our Place

**_Our Place_**

* * *

"American or Traditional?"

This was the first thing out of his mouth when they were in the midst of studying for exams. As a second and third year- respectively- they had a lot riding on it than they had the year before. However, close to midnight, staring at the books for the past four to five hours, Setsuna thought her eyes would fall out of her skull. Sleepily, mind full of equations and figures, Setsuna gave him a look, unable to comprehend a thing he just said.

"What?" She blinked owlishly at him before rubbing her eyes and looking back at her mountain of textbooks and notes- wait, there was a sticky note on her forehead? "Chiba, you're not making any sense."

"I was thinking about what kind of house I'd like to get after all this." Mamoru told her, twirling his pen for a bit. "I've always been more fond of the modern look. What about you?"

"Me?" She wondered if she sounded like a parrot at this point. Still, the emerald woman pursed her lips for a bit, "Honestly, I don't know. I guess I like the European look- or rather an Old Victorian house."

"Figured it'd be something like that, Meiou." Mamoru grinned.

Oddly, she couldn't help but feel mildly irritated. Or it could be the stress of studying so much, "Oh? And pray tell, what did you figure out?"

Was her tired eyes deceiving her or did Mr. Calm and Compose just _blushed_? Rubbing her eyes again, Setsuna convinced herself she just had to be tired. There was no way Mamoru would ever blush around her.

"Well, I mean.." Mamoru began, his brows rose as he searched for the right words, "You're really…" His cheeks were pinking slightly, "elegant."

She arched a brow, " Elegant'?"

Now she could see his fave completely taking on that pink hue just a bit and tried not to grin. So she settled for a slight smile, instead.

"What I mean is- you've got that kind of air about you." Mamoru said, trying to gain control over himself. "Classical. An aristocratic kind of beauty."

Now her own cheeks heated as she turned her eyes back to the long inane equation, trying to settle the fluttering of her heart, "I see. So, what kind of house would you get if you had to compromise?"

"Hm…" Mamoru looked thoughtful again, "I don't know. It would depend on what my partner would like too."

"Would you go with whatever they want?" Setsuna asked, curiously, "No questions?"

"Not entirely." Mamoru answered, picking up his empty mug and then hers, "I'd like to blend both the styles, to be honest. Want some more coffee?"

"Yes, please." Setsuna smiled back at him. As he left, she wondered about it again. The kind of home that she wanted to make. "Hm, I don't think it really matters- the style of the house and all."

"Really?" He asked from the kitchen, pouring more coffee in each mug, "What does? For you I mean."

She smiled, feeling that it was true as she said, "I think the best home is one that has a lot of love in it."

Their eyes connected in that moment, sharing something that both had once longed for before it broke suddenly.  
"Ah! Hot!" He had over poured the coffee and now it spread across the counters. "That's it. At three, we're calling it a day."  
"Are you alright?"

He sighed but smiled as he mopped it up with a paper towel, "Yeah, I will be."

* * *

_-2 years later-_

"This is the one." Setsuna said, looking at the dark wooden floors in the living room before she turned to Mamoru with the biggest smile on her face, "What do you think?"

"It is something." Mamoru told her looking out the back door at the small yard, "It's enough for us. Did you see the kitchen?"

"I know!" It was odd, but she wanted to giggle like a school girl. Instead, she just smiled, walking over to him, "I knew you'd love it."

"I do." He agreed, slipping an arm around her and kissing her temple, "It's perfect."

Their first place, a compromised mixture of modern features with Victorian accents throughout the house. It wasn't entirely perfect, but for them it would be so.


	3. Hair

Title: Hair  
rated: G

* * *

There is something to be said about touching the other person's hair now. Before, it was quick brushes of the hand, or flicking off some lint that got stuck in the long tresses of hair. Gradually working up to being able to run brown fingers through the short silky black hair. Having light fingers twist locks of soft emerald hair between them. The familiar scent of one another's shampoo became synonymous with 'comfort' and 'home'.

Even the everyday small annoyances became familiar now. The random strands of hair that end up somewhere on his shirts, or dark hair that somehow clung to one of her white blouses. The brushes that inexplicably disappearing leaving one lone survivor to be used by both of them.

But such annoyances don't seem to phase them too much. Especially when it allows for such intimate contact that they both enjoyed brushing each other's hair. It may not seem like much but the soothing repetitive strokes and smoothing hair down was calming. No matter what was going on in their lives, those moments were tranquil and filled with loving touches. Sometimes they would talk about nothing in particular while performing this task and other times they said nothing at all while listening to the other breathe or hum softly.

Such moments like this were theirs to quietly express their love for each other in another way. So when he picks up the brush or she lightly runs her hand absently through his dark hair, they know it's just another way to say 'I love you.'.


	4. Persephone

**Title:** Persephone  
**Rating**: Pg (?)

-  
"My Persephone..." Setsuna breathes softly, brushing the black hair away from his forehead. Like Hades of Myth, she couldn't resist the handsome prince of earth any more than a petal caught in the wind. Destiny and Fate be damned, she wanted nothing more than this moment with him- an eternity of this. Curled up against him, their bodies intertwined with the sheets, Setsuna could only smile softly to herself. Shifting a little, she presses her lips against his ever so softly so she didn't wake him.

He let out a soft sigh against her lips, hand curling slightly at the base of her spine. Mumbling something, Mamoru settled back down to sleep more comfortably again. Setsuna smiled gently against his lips, feeling the cool press of his ring against her bare skin. A similar ring on her own finger as she ran them along his cheekbone and down his jawline. In Setsuna's mind, he was an exquisite beauty all of his own. Sharp and hard lines that only gave way to some softness around the lips and even the hips a little. She found herself unable to stop touching him in any way. As if to convince herself that this was real and that it would never go away.

Outside their window, Tokyo went about it's day without them. Somewhere, out there, a blonde girl ran to school late again and was scolded about it. For her, there's a strange sense of loss but one that couldn't be described. She went on about her day, laughing with friends, whining about her school work and living her life as she wished.

Destiny and Fate seemingly forgotten for now as only three would ever remember what was to be and one currently torn it asunder with the man in her bed. Maybe later, those things would rear their ugly heads and remind them all of the plans that have been thrown wantonly aside by bringing evil into their lives and tearing their happiness to pieces. Where they would have to deal with the feelings that were now present where they had not been before to conflict with those of the past and perhaps those that would be in the future.

But such things were far away from Setsuna's mind. Greedy, she knew she was, she held onto her Persephone. She held onto the one she had loved afar- who now, in turn, returned her love with his own.

Because much like the story of how Hades stole his wife; this 'Persephone', chose his own, clearly not minding that he was kidnapped at all.


End file.
